


无极乌龙

by Juanstrovsky



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 08:59:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18407378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juanstrovsky/pseuds/Juanstrovsky





	1. Chapter 1

<01  
他们的第一次就发生在rookies舞台后面。  
文泰一分化的很晚，那时候他已经二十一岁了，很少有alpha或者omega到了这个年纪才分化，甚至医生都说他很有可能是极少数出现返祖现象，不具备第二性别的类型。  
也不知道那天是现场里的alpha粉丝太多了还是怎么的，舞台结束之后他突然闻到一些其他的味道，他身旁的徐英浩刚冲完凉，带着一点清凉的乌龙茶的气息。文泰一毫无戒备的脱掉衣服走进浴室，把泡沫冲掉的时候徐英浩进来了。  
那场景很怪，文泰一在哗哗的水声中听见有人在敲门，空气里混合着水汽，洗发水和沐浴露的味道，还有那种淡淡的乌龙茶香。高大的弟弟用他不太熟悉的眼神望向他，出于尴尬，文泰一稍微侧过身背对着徐英浩，开口询问的话语尚未结束，徐英浩一口咬上了他的后颈。  
被年轻alpha的犬齿咬破皮肤的瞬间稍微有点疼痛，然后不熟悉的热潮就向他席卷而来，文泰一说不上那是什么感觉，或许他根本就是失去理智了。  
没有人在意洗澡到一半还没关掉的水龙头，omega的身体迅速的对标记了自己的alpha做出回应，文泰一感受到徐英浩的手指轻松的探了进去，在自己的身体里搅来搅去，而他自己像没骨头的菟丝子似的紧紧的攀在徐英浩身上。  
他该庆幸浴室的水流遮掩了后穴被扩张而发出的暧昧声响。地面上有水，很滑，徐英浩把他整个抱起来，然后那个热而烫的硬物深深地埋进了他的体内，一切都来的太突然，文泰一觉得他的灵魂好像已经脱离了身体，静静的看着这一场闹剧的发生，否则该怎么解释那个搂住徐英浩的脖子，发出甜腻呻吟的人竟然是他自己？  
文泰一的腿无力的垂在徐英浩的身侧，徐英浩把他按在光滑的浴室墙面上，alpha有力的双手托举着他的臀部，以至于这事结束之后他身上多了两个乌青的手印，好几天坐下都嫌疼。  
徐英浩的结卡在后穴里动弹不得，滚烫的精液灌进了生殖腔里，要说徐英浩看着一副万花丛中过的样子，但是这么年轻的alpha真刀真枪的标记omega也是头一遭，根本控制不了自己。  
徐英浩发情了。  
这其实不怪徐英浩，他好好的用着抑制贴，只不过是洗完澡替换的时候，浴室里多了一个刚分化出来的omega。  
还是李泰容准备回九点之前点人头的时候发现少了两个，这才回头去找，等到发现的时候，徐英浩已经把文泰一完全标记了。  
李泰容很庆幸自己是个alpha，闻到味不对的时候紧急叫停了经纪人，空气里到处都是徐英浩乌龙茶味的信息素和一种不怎么熟悉的鸢尾香气，李泰容知道出事了。  
他确信自己的腺体被抑制贴仔细贴好，皱着眉头走进那充满攻击性的信息素里，一推门就看见同房间的哥哥脸色潮红的靠在跟自己的同岁朋友怀里接吻，白色的精液顺着大腿一直流到地上，徐英浩早就发现他来了，用一种野兽一样警惕的目光看着他，还用一件衬衫把赤裸的文泰一给挡了起来。

李泰容叹了口气，索性他的信息素已经处理过了，也带着临时标记，否则这时候非得打一架不可。从药箱里找出抑制剂一人来了一针，然后留下了避孕药默默的退了出去等他们自己处理。  
这就是他和徐英浩不太愉快的第一次。  
抑制剂生效之后两个人都很尴尬，徐英浩的阴茎还半硬不软的支棱着，而文泰一感觉被结撑开过的后穴也不那么受控制，不管他怎么努力，每走一步都有精液顺着大腿淌在地上，他也只能硬着头皮走进浴室重新清洗。  
出来的时候地板已经被清干净了，高大的弟弟在休息室的沙发上缩成一团，看向他的时候眼神带着一丝歉意，像委屈的大型犬。  
本应该是狮子的。  
文泰一叹了口气，向徐英浩伸出手，标记过omega的alpha几乎是言听计从，李泰容在门口等他们，看着他们手牵着手出来，露出一个稍微放下心的表情。  
走廊上有很多beta工作人员，心惊胆战的预备队长生怕事情败露，其他孩子已经先回去了，只有经纪人还在等着。没人的时候李泰容才敢絮絮叨叨的说起来，让他们不要担心，公司先想办法帮忙压着，等到标记失效过去就可以带他们洗标记。  
文泰一感受到徐英浩干燥的手心逐渐渗出汗来，心里不是不紧张的，但此刻也只能紧紧握住他的手做安慰。  
这个弟弟其实文泰一也并不算熟悉，据说已经练习到了第八个年头，他已经在确定出道的备选名单上了，而徐英浩还在迷茫中挣扎。  
如果因为这种事影响到他，文泰一觉得自己一辈子都会愧疚的。  
李泰容在副驾驶跟经纪人紧张的解释着什么，经纪人看上去也是神经紧绷的样子，刚才的疲倦现在上来了，文泰一发现自己身上有不少地方隐隐作痛，但他还是抬手摸了摸徐英浩柔顺的发丝，希望可以安慰到这个弟弟。  
徐英浩低声问他，哥，我可以抱你一下吗。  
文泰一也察觉到被强效抑制剂压制住的本能的反噬了，他稍微点点头，把头靠在徐英浩的肩膀上，徐英浩把他轻轻地揽进怀里，然后在乌龙茶温柔的香气里昏睡过去。


	2. Chapter 2

<02  
事出意外，过多责怪也没有意义，只能尽快找到解决办法。强制结束发情期的抑制剂和避孕药副作用都很大，徐英浩连续很多天都看起来脸色很差，文泰一则更加严重，因为他还吃了避孕药，能让发情期完全标记的omega避孕的紧急避孕药有非常强烈的副作用，先是呕吐不止，后来身上还起了荨麻疹，腿和脸都水肿的厉害，第二天还发起高烧。  
但是这都不算什么，就算是强效抑制剂也只能在激素上控制人不被情欲控制，心理上却控制不了。  
这是他们人生中的第一次标记，甚至是完全标记，很快文泰一就察觉到他迫不及待的想要寻找那个清凉的乌龙茶香气的源头，整个宿舍都弥漫着甜到发腻的鸢尾香气的时候，徐英浩来了。  
在这之前他们并不算熟悉，虽然也有在一起练习，但文泰一是个不善言辞的人，徐英浩又有很多朋友，平时课程相同的没那么多，但永久标记真是一件很神奇的事，他现在看到徐英浩，就莫名其妙的感到安心。  
徐英浩此时的心情也是非常复杂的。  
他在没有分化之前，生活在对于第二性别态度更加开放的芝加哥，他的父母是很传统的AO恋，所以他从来都没有对omega有过什么偏见，他的母亲是一位热情，坚韧，又温柔的女性omega，从很小的时候父亲就教育他，无论是第一性别还是第二性别，都不是一个人应该被看轻的理由，要学会尊重每一个人。  
再后来他分化成alpha，心里一直想着要找到一个像自己的母亲那样独立坚强的恋人，性别是怎样都无所谓，他一定会尊重，了解，爱护他，他们会平等的相爱，像恋人又像知己。  
而不是像现在这样，他把刚刚分化的，茫然无知的omega强制标记，害得他被强效抑制剂跟避孕药折磨。就在徐英浩正坐立不安的时候，那深入骨髓的鸢尾香气向他寻觅而来。  
是他的omega在寻找他。  
徐英浩明知道这时候应该和文泰一保持距离，但被压制的发情期副作用让他无法控制自己。  
文泰一不知道自己现在看起来有多么狼狈，和前两天相比，他的身上水肿的厉害，起码胖了一圈，露出来的胳膊上是荨麻疹留下的红色血点，嘴唇惨白干裂，脸上却带着病态的潮红。更重要的是，就算他根本没有这样的意愿，但是从看到徐英浩的那一瞬间开始，眼泪就不受控制的夺眶而出了。  
alpha温暖的手把他脸上的泪痕轻轻抹去的时候，文泰一才发现自己在流泪，但他无法控制自己，他的手臂自发的把站在床边的徐英浩拽了过来，徐英浩把他抱紧怀里的时候，他觉得舒服多了。  
清淡的乌龙茶味信息素把他温柔的包裹起来，那些药物的附加作用仿佛都被隔离了，文泰一觉得自己好像是溺水的人终于找到一块浮木那样，死死的拽住了徐英浩，但是在身体的不适得到舒缓的时候，他的心却如赘冰窟。  
原来被大多数人不屑的alpha和omega是这样的，就算没有感情也可以得到安慰，就算内心不情愿也会强制结合，就算不想要也不能舍弃。  
文泰一的心情因为被自己的alpha抚慰而得到前所未有的放松和愉快，但他知道这不过是生理的欺诈罢了，等到徐英浩和他分开，他又会陷入更深的绝望和失落。  
“对不起。”  
他抚着徐英浩的背，轻声说道。  
对不起，明明是大哥却还给弟弟添麻烦。  
对不起，我也不知道我会在那样的时候分化。  
对不起，这样的时间发生这种事，可能影响到你。  
对不起，让你不小心标记到根本不了解的人。  
对不起，假如你甚至有恋人的话。  
对不起。


	3. Chapter 3

<03  
徐英浩没有回答，只是静静的拥着他，没过多久，文泰一那控制不住的战栗和眼泪都得到了缓解。  
“好一点了吗？”  
文泰一无声的点点头。  
“先听我说，先不用做回应，好吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“泰一哥说对不起，但其实我也是一样的，现在先把这件事放一放，好吗？我想和哥商量一下以后怎么办。”徐英浩掏出手帕替文泰一擦干净脸上泪痕，“这件事虽然也说不上是谁的错，但是如果以后被揭发出来，对omega的影响更大，我建议说是我们是秘密交往的期间，因为分化不小心标记上了。”  
文泰一不可置信的看向徐英浩，“你知道这对你意味着什么吗？”  
徐英浩轻轻地笑了一下，“意味着什么？泰一哥是单身吗？应该是吧，毕竟公司有硬性要求的。”  
“但是……”  
“哥先不用着急做决定，我只是先说说我的想法。首先清洗标记要满三年以上，而且不重复标记才可以，这个哥也知道的吧？这两天没有见到泰一哥的时间里，我觉得做什么都不对劲，但是这不怪我，也不怪你，只是生理原因。如果想要接下来的时间里正常工作，也需要互相支持。另外成员们如果知道我们是意外标记的话，会更加尴尬，还不如让他们误以为我们本来就是情侣。”  
这样说也不是没有道理。  
“还有一点就是，已标记的alpha会对omega占有欲更强，甚至会产生无法控制的保护欲，如果有这一层关系，看起来也会合理一些。”徐英浩摸了摸鼻子。  
“可是……”  
“稍等一下。”  
徐英浩起身去卫生间绞了热毛巾，又端了温水进来。泪水里少量的盐分沾在脸颊上多少有些不舒服，被热乎乎的毛巾擦过以后就好多了，文泰一端着水杯小口小口的喝了一会，然后放在了床头柜上。徐英浩用手拨开他的刘海，把自己的额头抵上去。  
“感觉到了吗？”  
“什么？”  
“我，或者说，我的信息素。”  
文泰一闭上眼睛，去感受徐英浩的信息素。徐英浩的信息素是一种很清淡的乌龙茶香，带着一点苦涩，但过后却是甘甜，这是他才意识到那若有若无的鸢尾花香是他的信息素。  
很多年以前，大约是高中的生物课上吧，生物老师曾经讲过，永久标记的AO可以互相从对方的信息素中捕捉到情绪，可是他并不清楚徐英浩的信息素想表达什么，因为那乌龙茶的气息闻起来让他感觉放松和平静。  
啊……原来是平静。  
徐英浩看着文泰一因为惊讶而微微睁大的眼睛，也跟着笑了起来，“看来泰一哥感觉到了。”  
“……是的。”  
“我不是要限制泰一哥恋爱，如果泰一哥想要恋爱的话，和对方解释清楚就好了，我是绝对不会阻止的。但是在那之前，这个标记对我和泰一哥也并不是一无是处，就算是将错就错，也要比逃避问题好一些，哥觉得呢？”  
距离太近，徐英浩的眼神直直的望进他的，文泰一稍微下移了目光，“虽然听起来有很多理由，但是这种事我也是清楚的，如果你是因为我作为omega被意外标记，可能会被人非议的话，其实不用这样。”  
这个哥哥平时看上去好欺负得很，唯独这个时候非常会钻牛角尖呢。徐英浩叹了口气，“泰一哥刚才跟我说对不起是吧？如果哥真的觉得对不起我的话，就同意我的条件，和我假扮情侣来补偿我吧，毕竟omega这么少，说起来也是我占了便宜呢。”  
“……好。”文泰一拨开徐英浩的手，稍微坐直了一些，“但是不要特殊对待我，毕竟我也是到了这个年龄才分化，其实和其他性别没有什么差别。”

啊啊，搞砸了。


	4. Chapter 4

<04  
从第一次工业革命开始，三种第二性别的社会地位就开始逐渐发生变化。  
如果说第一次工业革命解放的是劳动力，使alpha的劳动力社会地位稍微下降的话，而那之后产生的核武器，则是对于alpha战斗力的毁灭性打击。  
核威慑对于任何生物都是相同的，无论是什么种族、国家的人类都不可能承受核战争带来的后果，导致了很长的一段和平时期，第二次工业革命带来了部分国家富足的生活，资本的力量使得被发情期困扰的Alpha和omega逐渐被“慎重选择”。  
但是一直到基于生物工程突破而开始的第三次工业革命为止，承担着人类社会主要繁衍责任的omega都还没有经受过如此大规模的歧视。  
第三次工业革命发展出的技术，不仅有效的提高了beta的生育率，与此同时，还可以极大程度的抑制alpha和omega的发情期、甚至可以清洗掉AO之间产生的永久性标记。  
当人们都为这一技术突破而欢庆的时候，出乎意料的结果产生了。  
Alpha因为各方面素质优秀，又摆脱了干扰因素，逐渐恢复了塔尖的社会地位；beta人口众多，也不再受到繁殖、生产能力、战争的困扰，家庭因素相对更加稳定，成为金字塔的塔身；omega因为数量稀少，曾经的性别优势一一失去，在非发情期又要比beta更加脆弱，逐渐成为被歧视的对象。  
   
出于对少数性别的保护，最终公司决定文泰一还是以beta的身份出道。  
同是alpha的金道英感觉一向敏锐，文泰一的身份卡上已经录入了第二性别；曾经因为同是alpha，就算使用抑制贴也会感觉稍微有点不舒服的徐英浩，现在看上去顺眼多了，再加上两人明显看上去状态不太对，多少也猜到了些什么。  
Omega的比例很小，昨天还是一起打闹的哥哥，突然间变成omega，反而是最小的弟弟态度更加自然些。  
尚未分化梦队预备役还不清楚第二性别到底意味着什么，然而文泰一也并非那么了解。  
NCT U出道在即，NCT127的舞台也在准备中，文泰一作为主唱，相对而言要比主舞的体力需求轻松些，但两边兼顾也绝非易事。  
要说最辛苦的其实还是李敏亨，这个弟弟还尚未分化，却要同时准备三个出道舞台。在过去的很长一段时间里，文泰一都相当偏爱李东赫跟李敏亨这两个孩子，在他看来，这么小的孩子进行这么辛苦的训练，确实不容易。而在分化成omega之后，李敏亨却成了他的激励对象。  
文泰一，你口口声声要别人不要特殊对待，却还不如一个十几岁的孩子？  
汗水大颗大颗的砸在训练室的地板上，他留意到自己比两周之前更容易感到疲惫了。变化并不是非常显而易见的，但却日复一日缓慢的提醒着文泰一，他变得不一样了。  
皮肤变得更加光滑而且柔软了，与之相对的，他的力量在逐渐的弱化。文泰一仔细的记录自己的各项数据，在腿围并没有变化的情况下，他的腿部肌肉线条却渐渐变得柔和了，就算努力控制饮食和运动，他的腹部逐渐变得柔软起来，曾经因为消瘦而出现的马甲线渐渐消失了，那是第二性别为了怀孕而做出的准备。  
虽然答应了徐英浩要假扮情侣，但这个关键的时候，两个人可相处的时间其实并不多。徐英浩已公开，却并未在首批次的出道名单当中，所以出道舞台的训练也不是经常在一起。  
首尔的初春还很冷，为了方便活动，练习室的空调温度调到23℃，但文泰一还是在休息时间快速的套上了一件运动外套，omega 的身体更加脆弱，他可以在很多事情上倔强，但唯独硬件条件需要自己好好维护。能够出道这件事在他心中的分量，或许要比他曾经以为的更多，就算是为了这件事，也要认真照顾自己的身体。  
   
徐英浩手里拿着外卖出现在了练习室门口，李东赫敏锐的发现了他，一脸狗腿的接了过去，然后大呼小叫的跑开了，文泰一这才抬起头往门口看了一眼。  
这是徐英浩第一次在工作时间找他。  
文泰一看到徐英浩的一瞬间呆滞了一下，然后迅速的又转了回去，拿起毛巾擦了擦额头上的汗珠。徐英浩已经走到沙发的位置了，接过他的毛巾，像是给洗完澡的小动物擦干身体那样帮文泰一擦了汗湿的头发。  
“喔~”李楷灿嘴里塞着炒年糕，含含糊糊的鬼叫了一嗓子。  
事到如今，已经没什么人会把自己的信息素光明正大的散发出来了，徐英浩身上喷的香水叫无极乌龙，文泰一在那次意外之后偷偷了解过，虽然名字也带着乌龙，但是和他本人的信息素味道并不相同，也有茶的味道，不过在那其中夹杂着一点茉莉和柑橘的香气，是一种经过人为调和过得温柔。  
但就算是这样，他还是从那气息里捕捉到一丁点徐英浩略带苦涩的信息素。文泰一猜测那肯定不是抑制贴的问题，或许是刚训练结束，汗水里带着的那一丁点气息，要么就是他作为omega，过于渴望自己的alpha而生出的妄想。  
文泰一有些庆幸自己的脸颊上带着训练过后的潮红，从徐英浩手里夺过了那条毛巾，小声辩解道，“这条不是用来擦头发的。”  
他和徐英浩算不上太熟悉，但一直以来也挺欣赏徐英浩的，年纪又相仿，如果没有发生之前的事，或许也可以做不错的朋友。上次徐英浩来找他，说实话吧，他也有点上头了。身体上的不适加上精神压力，对徐英浩态度很差，但是后来想起来，其实徐英浩大概也是激将法。  
反正也是要假扮情侣的，干脆做戏做到底吧。  
徐英浩个子很高，这么坐着的时候，肩膀的位置刚好合适，文泰一自顾自的靠了上去，然后告诉徐英浩，“我歇一会。”  
突如其来的亲密接触让徐英浩也有些无措，但文泰一是真的累了，竟然很快就睡了过去。


	5. Chapter 5

<05  
带着一点自暴自弃的报复心理，文泰一履行了他们的约定，但是或许是自己的alpha就在身边的原因，他迅速的放松了下来，并且真的睡过去了。  
毕竟还年轻，文泰一的睡眠状况目前还没有出过问题，但他猜想，或许失眠患者服用安眠药也会产生类似的体验，正常情况下这样睡着，醒来多半会脖子痛，但现在看来完全没有。  
非常出乎意料的结果发生了。  
休息时间不过短短二十分钟罢了，他最多睡了十五分钟，但这种感觉，比起说休息日长长的睡了一个懒觉，更不如说是每天都保持健康作息的状态。刚才还疲惫不堪的文泰一，经过短短十几分钟的休息，居然迅速的恢复了精神。  
徐英浩那边的课程已经结束，但文泰一这边还没有，他把徐英浩送出练习室的大门外时，小声说了一句，“有点事，晚上空了去找你。”  
“好，正好我也有事找你。”

脑子里一直在想事情，文泰一在接下来的训练里稍稍有一点走神，但是老师并没有特别留意到，超负荷的训练让这时候所有人的注意力都不太集中，不过文泰一现在的状态甚至比早上刚醒来的时候还要好。  
Omega 的人口基数很小，说实话，初高中生物学到的那些知识，关于alpha和omega 的信息极少，甚至出于某些原因的考虑，多数讲述的都是抑制剂、抑制贴、紧急避孕药之类的内容，以及少数性别与多数性别之间并没有太大差别，以避免歧视的产生。  
至于AO永久标记以后会怎么样？书本上只用豆腐块那么大的篇幅简单带过了，且不说现在的AO就算结婚也未必会永久标记，就算是永久标记也可以清洗了，虽然清洗对于A和O的身体都会产生不可逆的损害，但至少从生物的角度来说，这不再是限制一个人一生的因素了。  
极少数的人口比例，再加上少数性别保护法使得大量omega选择隐瞒自己的第二性别，以及鱿鱼alpha占社会主导地位，导致omega非法贩卖走私屡禁不止等多重原因。现如今，甚至连多数alpha都不会被教育AO永久结合之后到底会有什么不同，更别提omega了。  
第一次意外之后，文泰一曾经因为徐英浩的短暂接触，快速的从强效避孕药和抑制剂的副作用中摆脱出来，这也是他没有落下太多训练的原因之一，但他曾误以为那是信息素导致的平静，可是今天他们两人都好好的用着抑制贴，没道理还有这么强烈的效果。  
如果仅仅是靠在一起休息了一会，就可以产生这种类似兴奋剂的效果，那就无怪乎国际omega保护法现在罚的一天比一天严重，却依旧屡禁不止了。  
文泰一现在迫切的想要知道徐英浩的感受。

徐英浩带来的消息说不上来是好是坏，其实是多少也可以猜到的。  
“经纪人哥今天找我谈了，公司这边的决策是让我们分开出道，综艺之类的日程尽量不要一起活动，适当跟其他成员营业一下。为了防止意外怀孕，宿舍也要分开住，另外两周都要额外参加定期体检，用来控制易感期。大体上就是这几件事，具体的文件我等下发给你，你仔细看看，有什么问题再找哥商量。”  
“好。”  
“泰一哥早上说要找我，有什么事？”  
“是这样的。”宿舍客厅这时候只有他们两人，但文泰一还是下意识的四处张望了一下，然后他压低声音道，“下午我靠着你休息了之后，你有什么感觉吗？”  
徐英浩思考了一会，“没有什么特别明显的感觉，也可能是我没有注意。”  
“这样吗……”  
“泰一哥有什么发现？”  
“你走之后，我们后半节训练的时候，感觉体力有明显的恢复。”文泰一犹豫了一下，“非常明显，甚至比早上第一节课状态更好。”  
“……竟然这样？”  
两人对视了一眼，紧接着又陷入了诡异的沉默，李泰容这时候正回宿舍，一开门沙发上两个人齐刷刷的转过头来看他，把他吓了一跳。  
“呃……晚上好？”  
不过沉浸在思考中的徐英浩和文泰一这时候都有点不在线上，徐英浩先做出提案，“如果是这样的话，不如每个休息时间我都去找你？”  
噫……狗粮，李泰容赶紧逃窜回自己的房间。  
“首先我们试试这个到底是不是真的吧，”文泰一思考了一下，“科学一点，控制变量法。”  
“噗。”徐英浩没忍住笑了出来。  
“？？？有什么可笑的。”  
“没事，你继续。”  
“明天我们每一次休息都见面，然后第二天只用一半的时间见面，第三天一次也不要见。”  
“可以。”  
“每一次见面之后的接触程度都要相同，首先从只是见面开始，三天之后再试试有肢体接触的，如果是真的话，就可以固定时间见面，这样也可以提高练习效率。”  
“那就这么说定了。”

自从文泰一分化之后，原本和他在一个房间的李泰容就搬出去了，现在文泰一的室友是日本成员中本悠太。中本悠太是个挺爽朗又善解人意的外国友人，文泰一也说不上来那算什么，中本悠太大概是很怕看到别人尴尬的类型，如果出现类似的情况，一定会一边展现那招牌的治愈笑容一边打圆场，可以说是非常善良了。  
等到他和徐英浩的小型实验从见面，到牵手，再进行到拥抱的时候，中本悠太开始稍微有点在意了。  
“泰一哥最近……和英浩哥见面是不是稍微有点多？”感觉自己措辞不太合适，中本悠太又赶紧摆摆手，“不是阻止泰一哥谈恋爱的意思，就是说快要出道了，哥要注意一点呀。”  
“啊，那个，”文泰一稍微露出了一个安抚性质的微笑，“没关系的，是因为刚刚标记的缘故，短暂的见面一下可以稳定状态。”  
“啊……那就好，有点担心泰一哥，哥不要介意啊。”  
“不会的，谢谢悠太。”

虽然还不确定别的因素，但是从现在的测试结果来说，就算仅仅是见面，也可以使他的状况有所改善，肢体接触的时间越多，越亲密，效果越好。  
日常训练的话，徐英浩那边的影响不算太明显，大概是因为他本身身体条件就更好些，为了体谅beta成员，日常训练量对他来说本身就不算过分，所以为了测验，晚上他还额外的去健身房加了运动量，得出的结果差不多。  
文泰一的想法是没错的。  
-TBC-


End file.
